footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mesut Özil
| cityofbirth = Gelsenkirchen | countryofbirth = West Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder, Winger | currentclub = Arsenal | clubnumber = 10 | youthyears = 1995–1998 1998–1999 1999–2000 2000–2005 2005–2007 | youthclubs = Westfalia 04 Gelsenkirchen Teutonia Schalke-Nord Falke Gelsenkirchen Rot-Weiss Essen FC Schalke 04 | years = 2008–2008 2008–2010 2010–2013 2013– | clubs = Schalke 04 Werder Bremen Real Madrid Arsenal | caps(goals) = 30 (0) 71 (13) 105 (19) 166 (32) | nationalyears = 2006–2007 2007–2009 2009–2018 | nationalteam = Germany U19 Germany U21 Germany | nationalcaps(goals) = 11 (4) 16 (5) 92 (23) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Mesut Özil (born 15 October 1988) is a German professional footballer who plays for English club Arsenal and the German national team. Özil has been a youth national team member since 2006, and a member of the German national team since 2009. He gained international attention during the 2010 FIFA World Cup and was nominated for the Golden Ball Award, which is awarded to the tournament's best player. Özil started his senior career at hometown club Schalke in the Bundesliga in 2006, transferred to Werder Bremen in 2008 and transferred to Real Madrid in August 2010 following his breakout performance at the FIFA World Cup with Germany. On transfer deadline day of summer 2013, he moved to Arsenal for a club-record fee of £42.5 million. The transfer makes him the most expensive German football player of all time. Özil is acclaimed for his finesse and improvisation as an attacking midfielder. His style and ability for providing assists for his team-mates has been compared by former manager José Mourinho to that of Real Madrid legend Zinedine Zidane. In 2011, Özil ranked first in assists in major European and domestic competitions with 25. In 2012, he ranked first in assists in La Liga with 17. He was also one of the top assist providers in the 2010 FIFA World Cup and UEFA Euro 2012 with three in both tournaments. Honours Club ;Werder Bremen *DFB-Pokal: 2008–09 ;Real Madrid * La Liga: 2011–12 * Copa del Rey: 2010–11 * Supercopa de España: 2012 ;Arsenal *FA Cup: 2013–14, 2014–15, 2016-17 *FA Community Shield: 2015 *EFL Cup runner-up: 2017–18 *UEFA Europa League runner-up: 2018–19 International ;Germany * FIFA World Cup: 2014 * UEFA European Under-21 Championship: 2009 Individual * Bambi Award: 2010 * 2009 UEFA European U-21 Championship Final – Man of the match. * Bundesliga Top assists 2009–10 (17) * 2010 FIFA World Cup Man of the Match: vs. Ghana * 2010 FIFA World Cup – Most assists (3, shared with Thomas Müller, Bastian Schweinsteiger, Kaká, and Dirk Kuyt) * 2011–12 La Liga Most assists (17) * UEFA Euro 2012 – Most assists (3, shared with Steven Gerrard, Andrei Arshavin, and David Silva) * UEFA Euro 2012 – Man of the match: Germany vs Portugal, Germany vs Greece * 2014 FIFA World Cup qualification – UEFA Group C: Highest goalscorer (8 goals) * UEFA Best Player in Europe Award 2012 (10th place) * UEFA Euro Team of the Tournament: 2012 * UEFA Team of the Year: 2012, 2013 External links * Arsenal official profile * Profile at Premier League * Mesut Özil at kicker.de * ESPN Profile * BDFutbol profile * 2010 FIFA World Cup profile * * Category:Players Category:1988 births Category:Midfielders Category:FC Schalke 04 players Category:La Liga players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:Premier League players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:German players Category:Living people Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:SV Werder Bremen players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players Category:Bundesliga players